Destroyers 2002
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A sequel to Destroyers the X-men come to Manhattan. Jubilee is still wanted by Magneto. A Gargoyles/X-Men X-over. Chapter 3 is up, this will be the last one if no one reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Destroyers 2002

Chapter 1

"I wonder if we'll ever see those Gargoyles again?" Rouge asked once again. It had been over a year since the New York clan suddenly appeared and helped to stop the Friends of Humanity.

"Who knows?" Gambit said, "You really miss them don't you?"

"Yes."

Logan watched the two students pass, he had just been thinking the same thing.

***

Jubilee sat outside the school eating with her friends, they went inside while she stayed out to sunbathe a little. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and something dragged her into the woods. The hand covered her mouth with something, and she started to fall asleep. Before she passed out she saw Sabertooth's form.

***

Kes watched as Alex came out of the clan's room, very happy with himself; his parents had finally let him watch DBZ. Kes went to find Goliath and tell him she would be heading home tomorrow.

*****

DISCLAMER: I own Kes, and that's about it.

NOTE: This may turn into a type of September 11th fic. What can I say I liked the NY skyline before.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroyers 2002  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kes, what do you mean you need to go home?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
The entire clan had gathered with that announcement.  
  
"My father is sick and dying. I must return home so the clan can pick it's next leader. They also must decide if they want to stay in Scotland."  
  
"But why not stay here and let Chekotay lead?" Fawks asked his mate.  
  
"Even if I wasn't a candidate to be the next leader, I would still go home. He is my father." Kes said that and wrapped her wings around her body. No one seemed to understand, she had no other choice, without her there the clan would shatter and divide.  
  
Finally Angela spoke, "I understand. Father, if you where sick would you want me by your side when you died?"  
  
Everyone knew Angela had hit a soft spot.  
  
"When will you be leaving?" Goliath asked.  
  
"In two weeks."  
  
Goliath nodded and Kes walked away from the group.  
  
"Kes, what will you do it they select you to be the next leader?" Brooklyn asked, voicing the question that had been in everyone's head, and the one question Kes feared.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott walked threw the school with one 'mission'.  
  
"Have you seen Jubilee?" he asked Bobby and Rouge.  
  
"No why?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I can't find her." He answered. Scott left Rouge and Bobby and went to see Xaiver.  
  
He entered Xaiver's office, only to find Logan, Jean, and Storm already there.  
  
"Jean senses something." Logan told him.  
  
"And Jubilee is missing." Scott told them.  
  
"Then we have two problems related to each other." Xaiver said, "Go to the Raven and see if you can find Jubilee."  
  
They left and went to the plain, or at least attempted to.  
  
"Rouge get out of the way." Logan told the girl.  
  
"We're going with you." Gambit told them.  
  
After a ten minute argument the elder members of the X-Men finally agreed to let them come. Gambit, Bobby, and Rouge took the back seats and the plane took off.  
  
The plane flew over New York City as an enormous thunder began. Lightning hit the plain, forcing it into a fall. It fell to the side, Storm and Scott where able to slow its fall, and landed the plain on the top of one of the World Trade Centers.  
  
As soon as the plain was down, Bobby ran to Rouge's side. She had passed out when the plain was hit. Jean noticed and came back to see if she could help.  
  
*~*  
  
"What's wrong Kes?" Fawks asked. He had walked up behind his mate while she had been looking threw a book. When he touched her arm she had jumped, turned, and her eyes had blazed red.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said, then let herself be drawn into his arms.  
  
*~*  
  
Sabertooth, Mystic, and Toad loaded the unconscious Jubilee on a train. The three mutants climbed on board and shut the door. A few moments later the train started to move.  
  
An hour later, as the train passed threw New York City, a thunderstorm started up. It rose in intensity until it shook the train. Suddenly a stray lightning bolt hit the train car, the mutants where and all of the occupants where knocked unconscious.  
  
*~*  
  
Owen watched his pupil as a large disturbance rocked threw the air. Alex looked panicked. Within two minutes all of the sorceress where in the room with him. It was Sita who said what they where dreading.  
  
"It's just like the last time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
"Well we're still here." Shilow said, glancing at the others in the room.  
  
"Yes, but I have a feeling others are now in our world." Sita told them.  
  
"You mean the X-Men are here?" Alex asked, "That means I'll get to see Gambit again."  
  
"This may not be a good thing." Puck said. He moved toward the main window of the room and looked out. The sky was beginning to clear, and he could just make out the stars.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shilow asked.  
  
During the whole exchange Kes had remained silent. She slowly moved to join Puck at the window.  
  
"What will happen to my clan?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Angela asked. She had been in the room the whole time with the other females.  
  
"Well, I don't want to leave you now. And yet, duty tells me to go home to my clan. I know they need me as do you."  
  
Goliath had entered the room when she had began to talk. He knew that she was torn, as would any Gargoyle in her position. "Why not wait her a week, then if nothing happens you don't have to worry about what's happening here?" He offered.  
  
"Yes maybe that would work. Thank you Goliath." Kes answered and hugged him.  
  
"Well have you figured out anything?" Xanatos asked as he walked into the room. He had cough Kes in Goliath's arms and smirked.  
  
"It's the same as before." Sita said. She went to leave the room, but was stopped by Broadway.  
  
"It'll be sunrise soon. You can't leave now."  
  
The gargoyles went outside to await the sunrise.  
  
**~**  
  
Jubilee woke up first. As soon as she saw Mystic and the other two she knew what she had to do. She silently crept out of the train. As soon as she was outside to broke into a run. She had just turned a corner, and ran into the sunlight, when she glanced behind her. Sabertooth was awake and coming after her. She continued to stare behind her, until she ran into someone.  
  
Elisa glanced down when a teenage girl ran into her. She had been sent down here, along with a large percent of the NYPD to investigate a train that had suddenly appeared on the tracks. No one knew where it had come from. The girl looked up and her and Elisa clearly saw terror in her eyes.  
  
"Are you from the train?" Elisa asked.  
  
Before Jubilee could answer a dark shadow emerged from the alley. Elisa was so set on the girl she didn't notice it.  
  
"Elisa get down!" A voice called, and something practically flew over the two females heads.  
  
Kes, using the power of an amulet, one her clan had, had for generations had kept herself awake. She had taken on the body of a young girl, or at least the appearance. She had first used this power when she still lived in Scotland, and Elisa had seen it first hand when she had first meant the clan. Kes hit Sabertooth and he collapsed.  
  
"Nothing like having a female gargoyle slam into you to have the wind knocked out of you." Elisa said with a smile.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kes asked as she came over.  
  
Jubilee stared at the girl in front of her. She looked to be an average girl, with dirty blond hair. She stood about the same height as Rouge. She knew that she had heard that voice somewhere before, she just couldn't place it.  
  
"So Puck was right." Kes said and sighed.  
  
"You know, I was just about to ask you where you where doing up." Elisa told her.  
  
"Well remember when a bunch of us went to another world about a year ago? It was the same type of disturbance. Oh hi Jubilee, I know I don't look like it but I'm Kes." The normally red gargoyle told them.  
  
"Oh hi Kes." Jubilee said and looked relieved.  
  
"Elisa, I'll take her with me. It should be safer for both of us that way." Kes said and guided the girl toward the waiting car. "Oh and make sure to watch your back."  
  
Elisa watched them go. She then called several other police over and they walked into the alley, guns drawn.  
  
*~*  
  
Mystic and Toad watched as Sabertooth returned.  
  
"We need to leave now." He told them.  
  
They vanished into a contently located manhole cover.  
  
**~**  
  
On the Twin Towers the X-Men tried to figure out where they where. Bobby tried to get Rouge to wake up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all ya get for now. This would have been longer but since no one has reviewed it I see no point.  
  
MAJOR NOTE: If I do not get any reviews on this fic I'm not going to bother updating it.  
  
This means if you ever want to find out what happened review it!  
  
If you read it review it. 


End file.
